


the rescue

by EvanesDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapped Derek Hale, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Rescue, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: For four months, Stiles has been searching for the alpha ‘wolf, blazing a path across the United States trying to find his mate, eliminating hunter after hunter that’s tried to stop him.





	the rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/gifts).



> [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie) sent in an ask on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/) of “Please kill me.” + “Stay quiet!” =D ♥ and thus we have this...
> 
> thank you to [ashley](https://is-it-a-vide0.tumblr.com/) and [jen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1013/pseuds/p1013)for looking this over for me. seriously i <3 you both!
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*

“Where is he?” Eyes glowing a bright violet, Stiles has his palms pressed against the hunter's chest, constricting the man’s breathing. “I won’t ask again.”

For four months, Stiles has been searching for the alpha ‘wolf, blazing a path across the United States trying to find his mate, eliminating hunter after hunter that’s tried to stop him.

The single light hanging from the ceiling reveals a room at the end of the hall. The man points to it, unable to say anything. In fact, the only sound made is when Stiles drops the hunter with a reverberating thud. Shivering slightly from the cold, Stiles doesn’t let it detract from his focus. _Derek_.

There’s no one else around, he knows this, but still, he approaches the room cautiously, unsure of what he’s going to find inside. His worst fear is Derek dead, but he knows that’s not the case. His bond with the ‘wolf is still present. Next, and most likely, though, is that Derek’s been tortured.

The room is dark, save for the light shining in from the hall behind him. “ _Please kill me_...” It’s a whisper in the dark, and for one moment, Stiles doesn’t recognize the hoarse voice. His heart breaks as he realizes it comes from Derek. The months of endured pain, leaving their mark on his mate. Even still, relief washes over him. After months of searching, Stiles has finally found him, bruised and beaten, but _alive_. He takes one quick moment to assess the ‘wolf and his injuries before running over.

In his haste to cross the room, Stiles practically throws himself at Derek. His palms start glowing immediately, trying to take whatever pain his mate might be in. “I’m here, Derek. I’m _here_. I _found_ you.”

“ _Stiles_?” His name comes out in a broken cry like Derek can’t believe it’s true, that he’s really there.

“Yeah, Derek. It’s me. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here sooner.”

There’s a clatter down the hall, drawing his attention away from his mate. “Stay quiet!” he urges, pulling away towards the door. Arms grasp for him, and Stiles frowns at the idea of leaving Derek, but he has to get rid of the unknown threat before getting Derek out. He creeps closer to the door, crouching low even though the door’s open. “I’m not leaving. I just have to—”

“Stiles!”

“Oh, thank God!” he cries out, hearing Jackson’s voice. Standing, Stiles looks out from the doorway to see his best friend running towards him. “What are you doing here?”

“Are you _kidding_? We’ve been tracking you since you left!” Hands are fisted in his shirt as Jackson looks around him. “Did you find him? Is he here?” Stiles can hear the strain in the beta’s voice at the absence of his alpha.

“Yeah.” Stiles turns, moving back to Derek’s side, leaning down to help the alpha stand. “Wait!” he exclaims, looking back up at Jackson, brows furrowed in confusion. “You said ‘ _we_ ’ but— Who else is here?”

“ _Everyone_ … Derek’s our _alpha_ , Stiles. Of _course_ , we’d come for him. You were just too fast. We could never catch up. Now, come on, the pack is waiting.” Stiles watches Jackson duck out of the room, his voice fading the further away he gets.

Holding Derek close, Stiles leads him out of the building where the rest of the pack waits. “Let’s get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3  
> no like seriously, i’m addicted to them
> 
> i’ve got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
